DE 100 34 409 A1 discloses structural panels especially floor panels with a core consisting of wooden material that on at least two mutually opposite lateral edges are provided with grooves extending over their complete longitudinal side and/or lateral side. The first groove and the opposite second groove of the panel are shaped in a symmetrical mirror-image manner. The connecting element is provided with barbs. The connecting element is inserted into one of the grooves on the working side. It then fashions the spring of the panel. To connect two panels, the spring of one panel is inserted into the groove of the other panel. By means of barbs on the locking element, the two boards are then locked together laterally with respect to the direction of connection. Such boards are basically known as click panels. In that way, one can lay floor panels that float together without any glue. It is also known that one can mill the spring of the panel out of the core material.